


献身精神

by chibajun88



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, College, Erik Being Cocky, Fraternities & Sororities, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 美国大学兄弟会的bro们总被刻板印象为坏坏的酷小子们，吃烟嗑酒颗药轰趴，姐妹会就是相对应的和兄弟会一起放浪的存在。加入姐妹会的过程叫rush，有好几轮且有淘汰制。资格老的姐姐们会刁难新人，有时候会让人做非常羞羞的事情。Charles想让Raven的rush顺利，他会为了亲爱的妹妹做什么呢？





	献身精神

Erik把书包甩到写字桌边。兄弟会的房子又老又旧，他都能听到隔壁的Azazel正疯狂摇动手柄，Logan那边播着超音量的动物世界。在晚上能吵得让人脑壳疼的联谊活动之前，他只想一个人静静。

“嘿Erik，白雪公主找你！”他顺着敲门声猛地回头，Alex正开心地在他门口大喊，身后跟着的矮个子少年唰地脸红到耳朵根了。

牛奶般的肌肤，樱桃般的双唇，深色棕发像打磨过的丝滑木纹，比库拉索酒还要蓝的眼睛。这他妈的白雪公主是Raven那个小婊子的哥哥。

Alex甩给他一个不怀好意的眼神就跑了，Erik撑在门框上，用他吓退搭讪人群的声音低低问道：“你找我？”

“我是Charles，如果你不知道，我是Raven的哥哥，我们在一节统计课上……”白雪少年不习惯Erik审视的目光在他脸上扫来扫去，却不得不抬头迎上——他的雀斑像撒在咖啡奶泡上的肉桂粉，这个念头欢快地跑过Erik的脑海——“我听说你是她姐妹会联谊的配对。”

“你在这干吗？”Erik直截了当地问，看着Charles焦虑地组织答案莫名令人愉悦，他一定听上去像个典型兄弟会恶棍。

“我、我听说她要过你这一关，”Charles想避开Erik灼热的直视，“你知道的、要付出代价才能拿到姐妹会rush这一轮的通关密码什么的。”Erik微微颦眉，Charles看上去被吓到了，都开始绞动书包背带了，“我就在想……我可不可以替她来、来……”

“来什么？”Erik的眉头更紧了，他很困惑。

“……来和你上床！”

Erik目瞪口呆。

 

Raven Darkhlom，大一新生，能在派对上把好几个兄弟们喝倒在地，再俐落地把毛手毛脚的醉鬼踹到墙角。Erik生平认识最大的婊子朋友Emma在这届姐妹会rushie中最赏识的小婊子。但看她哥哥，读着生物和心理学的双学位，濒临灭绝的象棋俱乐部会员之一，还会去医院做义工咧。这就像一只雌豹有一位绵羊哥哥，他们相亲相爱，现在这肥羊却要靠近猛兽群去帮妹妹走后门。遗传学在上，物种的多样性真是伟大啊。

Erik在脑子里骂自己，你怎么知道这个学霸呆子这么多事。看来过去几周的联谊派对他一个没缺，任由醉酒后的Raven半忧半嘲地抱怨老好人哥哥单调的生活，而他统计课上也没少偷看Charles发言的样子。

面对这只温顺肥美的绵羊，Erik忍不住、也不能不重申他在食物链上的绝对权威。

“你……你一定要答应我！”Charles十分紧张，Erik就那么僵在门框里，他一定得要说服他。校园流言说那些姐妹会新成员要和对应兄弟会成员睡觉，拿到密码才能通关，他绝不能让妹妹承受这该死的不平等条约！

 

Erik眼睁睁看着白雪绵羊咬着下唇，颤颤巍巍地开始解衬衫的第一个扣子。当猎物主动献身时，掠食者的工作就简单多了。Erik一把把Charles拉进他的宿舍单间，扯掉他古板的邮差包，将他衬衣的领口拉的更开。“你既然这么想要，那就先来吸我。”

Charles震惊的表情像有人打了他一巴掌，但他马上果决地跪了下去，毛手毛脚地解Erik的腰带。他对别人做过这种事吗？Erik迷迷糊糊地想，Charles献身得如此勇猛，却在提枪上膛时一脸惊吓。这让他意识到Charles拉下他的内裤、匆匆忙忙地凑过脸来，自己昂扬的勃起却打在了他的脸颊上时，已经迟了。

“天呐，你已经硬了。”Charles用一种茫然的声音说，听上去像他不知道这该是件好事还是坏事。他的脸更红了，他深吸一口气，像被恐龙追赶到悬崖边的冒险者一样，埋下脸来一口含住了Erik的前端。

他真的没怎么做过这个，Erik在心里翻了个白眼，你就不能先舔舔吗？口活又不是上早课前赶时间吃香蕉。

Erik背靠床沿，看着Charles努力地在他那活上吮吸。他的脸像一只毛茸茸的桃子，透着甜美的粉色气息，微湿的睫毛颤动着，让他看上去又害羞又脆弱。Erik把手滑进他的棕发里，却让Charles发出一声模糊的呻吟。他不怀好意地把他的头拉近，感觉到顶端滑入更细窄的地方。哦，Charles在他的掌中微微挣扎，这太可爱了，但他几乎马上就在Erik的大屌上呛到了自己。Erik拉着他的头发让他看着自己，那双海蓝的眼睛滚满了泪，也许他应该安慰一下这只交配季节里精神可嘉的绵羊？但他当坏男孩太久了：“你一半都没吞进去呢。”

“你、你这也太大了。” Charles用袖口擦了擦眼睛，“你的数据一定在正态分布的前5%范围，你是变异了吗！”

Erik叹了口气，谁想让天降鲜肉的火辣活动变成口活101呢。“你还是躺床上去吧。”

“你是现在就要上我了吗？”Charles瞪大了眼睛问他，被阴茎蹂躏过的嘴唇微肿，他怎么可以做到同时如此清纯而淫荡的？等等，既然Charles口活这么糟，他不会是个雏吧？

看Erik又愣住了，Charles只想让这件事更顺利地发生。他在邮差包里翻找：“我、我已经做了些准备。”一捧安全套和袋装润滑油被送到了Erik眼下，“我努力扩张过了，不知道做的对不对，所以我就拿了好多这个。但你真的好大，我不知道…”

初生绵羊不怕虎豹豺狼，耶稣基督在上，他竟然还是有备而来的？

“你想怎么对我都可以。”Charles羞涩地笑了一下，他为什么看上去还有点激动？“无论你更偏好男人或女人，我觉得根据生物学，两性身上走后门的体验对你应该都差不多的吧。我一定能给你想要的体验的！我听说你们兄弟会的人身经百战，希望你不要嫌弃我……”

Erik完全惊呆了，他侧身向前，用一个吻封住了单纯学霸的喋喋不休。他感到Charles顿了一下，渐渐随着他舌尖的挑拨回吻。Erik的双手沿着Charles的双肩滑下，好学生的手臂乖巧地贴在身体两侧，他妈的还捧着那一堆安全套呢。Erik无名火起，一把把Charles推到床上，他再也忍不下去了。

“哇——”失去平衡的Charles一惊，“你难道要不带套就上我吗？”

“闭嘴。我爱怎么上你就怎么上你。”Erik觉得头有两个大，他的混蛋口语在焦虑下达到最强攻势。可他的心像被一片羽毛搔过，只想尽揽身下少年清新的芳泽。

Erik像拆礼盒一样把Charles从衣服的枷棝里解放出来。Charles的身体也如他的脸庞一般白皙，被抚摸过的地方泛出情欲的粉色。Erik的触碰一路下滑，一只压上了少年挺立的性器，一手探入他紧致的蜜穴里。

Charles没有骗人，Erik借着充足的润滑马上再加入一根手指，换来少年一声牙关里逃逸的啜泣。Charles泪眼盈盈地看着Erik玩弄着他的下体，颤颤地说：“你知道，如果你更偏好女人，我也可以转过身去……”

这换来了屁股上的一巴掌。“妈的！”Erik恶意地挤压着Charles的阴茎，“我得好好教你在我床上该怎么说话。”他草草地在Charles的后穴再扩张了几下，把自己的欲望对了上去。“不要问那些上不上你的蠢问题。”他一个挺身，感到Charles的身体绷直了。他把他绞得那么紧，也许他真是个处男。“现在开始，你只需要说我的名字、操我、和好爽就可以了。”

Charles闭上了眼睛，牙齿咬住下唇，胳膊垂在身体两侧，紧紧握着床单。Erik压住他的腿根把他张开，开始稳定地抽插，直到Charles终于放弃隐忍，开始嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟。

“……啊，你好大……有点痛、这好奇怪。”Charles开始无序地说胡话了，“和我自己弄得不一样……”

“爽吗？”Erik把少年的腿架在肩上，让自己进入得更深，俯下身来对着Charles圆圆的瞳仁，几乎能看见自己的影子，“让一个兄弟会的混蛋给你开苞？你说的，我身经百战，嗯？”

Charles弓起身子发出一声长长的呻吟，他现在觉得羞耻了吗？这只未经人事的小绵羊，是如何能这般勇敢而放荡呢？他们肢体交缠，用舌头的挑逗代替言语，双双攀上情欲的巅峰。

 

Erik压在Charles身上，任由少年用双臂搂着自己的肩，在自己的颈弯喘息着。他看着他玫瑰色的脸颊，事后漫溢的多巴胺让他有点想说什么的冲动。他该告诉Charles他是怎样的诱人吗？该说他偷偷关注他很久了吗？该坦白他终于美梦成真了吗？

“Erik……”他的男孩——哦他现在是他的男孩了——呢喃着自己的名字，Erik觉得自己能马上再硬起来。

“密码……”Charles红着鼻头，低低地说，“我和你上床了，你得告诉我Raven需要的密码。”

Erik只觉得无名火起，他给了Charles这么火辣的一场开苞，他妈的他只关心那愚蠢的姐妹会密码？

“La。”Erik板着脸说。“什么？这么短？”Charles吃惊道。

“只是前一半。”Erik咧嘴笑了，Charles一个寒颤，像看到一条鲨鱼对猎物展开胜利的笑容，“你这个毫无经验的小处男，做得这么差还想要密码？想要下一半？我们得再来一次。”

“我都让你射我里面了！”Charles挣扎着抗议，却被另一个强势的吻封住了所有的抱怨。

那就再来一次吧，在Erik甜腻纠缠的吻功下Charles迷迷糊糊地想，我学东西可快了。

 

【Aftermath】

“Erik！下来和我们在派对前热身吧！我们至少要先喝三轮！”少女一手抓着一个酒瓶，用手肘慢慢地压下门把，“话说快点把密码告诉我。不然我就不帮你创造和我哥的午餐偶遇啦！”  
“Raven，啊你先出去——”

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！“

“我帮你弄到了密码！”

“为什么你要帮我rush！Charles你把自己都搭进去了你知道吗！你还真信要上床的鬼谣言？那些婊子们的话能信吗！Erik你对我哥做了什么我和你没完——”

Erik用手捂住了脸，努力拉扯被单好盖住两人赤裸的身体。Charles羞涩地蜷曲在他的身侧，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的胸膛，Erik只觉脑内一堆弹幕扫过：他发誓再也不要掺合兄弟会的这般屌事了；他该怎么弄死发明密码这关的Emma；他要如何在一丝不挂的状态下把跳脚的Raven踢出门外；有什么生米煮成熟饭先日后爱的爱情剧本可以参照吗？他该怎么请求Charles和他第一次约会？


End file.
